Crazy For This Girl
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: Mal realizes just how much fun a couple's skate can be. Fluff.


**Hey, everyone! This is just an idea I had! Hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cause of Death. Crazy For This Girl is by Evan & Jaron, so I don't own that song.**

Mal Fallon scowled as the beat of pop music echoed, mingled with the sounds of hard plastic wheels gliding across a dangerously slick wooden floor.

"Why am I here again?" he groaned. His partner smiled widely at him, lacing her skates.

"Because I begged you to come."

"Well, you kind of left out the fact that there would be hearts and Cupids everywhere," he complained. Natara rolled her eyes.

"It's not so bad."

"It's a weirdo in a diaper who shoots people with arrows full of drugs."

"Love potion," she corrected innocently. Mal's scowl deepened. "Mal, stop pouting and have fun."

"You go out there and have a party. My pout and I will just stay here."

Natara stood up. "You can't be that bad."

"Who said I was bad? You'd be surprised at how talented I am."

"Then why are you sitting here like a baby?" Natara challenged, crossing her arms. "If you were good, you would actually stand up."

Mal glared at her and stood up carefully. "See?" Natara nodded in approval before smirking.

"Now try to move."

"You said to stand up. I didn't say I was gonna try anything special." Mal stood in place, not entirely trusting himself to move yet.

"Awww... are you scared you'll fall?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for?" In one swift move, Natara skated into the rink. She glanced over her shoulder at Mal, giving him a taunting look. He made a face and followed her.

"Told you I wasn't bad."

"You went three feet, Mal." Natara picked up speed, daring him to catch up.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mal took several quick steps to stay behind her.

"Oh? How so?"

"You probably do all these athletic things when you're not at work. You know I just throw myself on the couch and call it a day."

"Then stop being so lazy and practice!" Natara twirled back around and Mal somehow managed to keep up with her pace without falling down and breaking his neck.

"I have better things to do than skate in circles." Mal glanced to the other side of the rink, where Amy was reprimanding Kai over something unknown. "But why did Kai have to come?"

Natara shrugged. "I just thought I'd invite everybody."

"Then why didn't you make Ken skate? He's over there with those girls at the snack bar."

"Because Ken isn't as fun to tease." Natara chucked in amusement.

"So you just invited me to make fun of me? That's sad." Mal feigned hurt and nearly tripped over his own feet trying to catch up to her. "Damn it, why do you have to keep going so fast? I'm trying to complain."

Natara arched a brow. "Trying? Mal, you've been whining since we got here. You didn't even want to pay your way in."

"I have more things to buy with my five bucks. A juicy burger, a beer... which sound better than this." Mal dodged as a teenage boy charged in the wrong direction, nearly plowing him over.

"Nice save," his partner commented. "You're right. You're actually not that bad."

"Not that bad? I've stayed on my feet this whole time!"

Natara rolled her eyes. "Mal, we've only been around the rink once." He frowned when he realized she was right.

"Wow... I could have sworn that was a lot longer."

"Mal, we've chased perps for twice as long as that took us."

"I don't chase perps in skates. I don't think that would be very threatening."

"No, but it would be really interesting to see you charging at someone with a gun while skating."

"You just love to be mean, don't you?" Mal stopped to tighten the laces on his skates before he tripped over them.

"Maybe. Just quit complaining and have fun," she pleaded. Mal sighed exaggeratedly and she gave him a pointed look. "And stop looking like a sad puppy."

Mal put on a ridiculously large grin. "Any better?"

Before Natara could respond, the announcer turned on the microphone. "Alright, everyone out there, it's time to fluff things up."

"Fluff things up? What is this, a teddy bear factory?" Mal scoffed. Natara elbowed him in the ribs. "Is it Abuse Mal day or something?" he hissed.

The announcer continued to speak. "It's time for our couple's skate. If you're next to someone, then it's time to get a little romantic. Whether you're with them or not, grab that person and have fun!" A different song started to play, and Mal and Natara stood still for a moment.

_She rolls the window down_

_And she talks over the sound _

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

Mal cleared his throat. "Well, seeing as we're stuck here, may I ask for this skate?"

Natara grinned. "Sure." She took Mal's hand and they resumed skating slowly, side by side. "Are you still mad at me for dragging you here?"she whispered.

Mal shook his head. "Nah. I wasn't really mad anyway."

"I knew it. You can't stay mad at me. You're too soft." Natara grinned at him, that smile that always made him melt inside, making him feel like a teenager going through his first crush all over again.

"Maybe not that soft... just sometimes."

Natara giggled, something she had always tried to avoid. But sometimes she just couldn't help it when she was around her partner.

_And she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

A genuine smile tugged a the corners of his lips as their eyes met, his piercing cobalt blue ones locking with her soft hazel ones.

He had never been the soft type, but he secretly admitted that he had fallen for her the moment they met. He gave her hand a squeeze and tried to avoid the smirk he got from Ken as he passed him.

Mal rolled his eyes as Ken glided by with a girl on either side, shortly followed by Kai and Amy. Kai promptly tripped and fell flat on his face.

"You know, I think we're the best ones out here," Mal commented. Natara nodded in agreement, her eyes sparking.

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl._

**Okay, guys, the spacing may be a little off, so I hope it's easy to read! And I just had to write this, because the idea was stuck in my head. And the song Crazy For This Girl was one of my favorites when I was little.**_  
><em>


End file.
